The present invention relates to a device that teaches how to tell time from an analog clock. More particularly, the invention relates to the integration of an analog clock and a digital clock into one single time teaching unit.
Learning to tell time from an analog clock is one of the most challenging and difficult skills that elementary school children need to learn in their arithmetic classes. The learning process generally covers a three year period of a child's education from kindergarten to second grade before most children can master this skill of telling time from an analog clock. While children are taught identity of numbers and how to count, this knowledge is not sufficient to allow the child to accept "2" for the hour hand is really "10" with respect to the minute hand and "3" means "15".